


Right

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: "You can't kiss me again. It's not right.""No it's right. Just not right now."In which during the events of the accords Steve acts on his feelings for Natasha. The timing is off, and after she saves him and Bucky, she runs. Steve makes a promise to her and himself to find her and make things right.(No Steve/Sharon or Bruce/Nat)





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry for the hiatus I've been in the hospital. I have in fact been writing (read more at the end for details), and decided to post this. I was inspired to make this after watching an amazing Steve/Nat edit on instagram by the user partxm, who edited the quote (from the Vampire Diaries) to the Civil War scene while they talk on the phone, it's beautiful. Check out all their posts, they're so talented! (here is a link to the edit: https://www.instagram.com/p/BvfcNTCl8zY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link )- watch/follow!  
> Please enjoy and review! I've missed you all :)

Steve does not kiss Sharon & Bruce/Nat never happened. 

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” Natasha’s smooth voice echoes in the seemingly still church.   
Steve's eyes snap up to meet hers. She’s looking at him with some much care, so much adoration. And for the first time, despite the mess around them, he feels like he might be alright.   
Natasha gently places a hand atop his shoulder, to which he leans into her touch, inviting it. With that confirmation she pulls him into a hug, and he snakes his arms around her waist as he nuzzles into her shoulder. Standing there in her arms, he comes to the realization that he loves her, he loves Natasha Romanoff. 

Some may say the timing is off, and he’s emotional, but it’s not. He’s loved her since the moment in Sams guest bedroom, when she gave up everything for him, when she remained on the rock because he needed every civilian off. He’s loved her through it all, and the universe finally pushed him to confirm the fact. Natasha began to pull away and on a whim Steve pulls her back. His hands cupping both her cheeks, running his fingers along the apples of them. He plants his mouth over hers, and at first she does nothing. Steve fears the worst until she invites as her long lashes flutter over his cheeks, and she grips his shoulder. She pulls away first, but only for air. Steve does the same and neither say anything. Natasha stares at him, he green eyes full of confusion but no regret is evident. Steve looks scared as hell, waiting for her to say anything. She’s Natasha, she’s never not had something to say. But time passes, and she still is giving him that soul sucking look.   
“Nat-“ he begins.   
Her phone sounds filling the walls of the church.   
“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Is all she whispers and walks out of the church. 

 

Steve stands still. His mind is screaming for him to move but his feet can’t register, and suddenly she’s gone, and he feels like apart of himself walked out with her. 

————  
She wasn’t sure if it was because of the explosion or the events of earlier but her mind was racing. She was lucky to have made it out unscathed but her heart was aching for Steve, knowing this was what was going to push the accords and things may take a turn, his safety was in jeopardy. 

Natasha knew she loves Steve, almost a year past and she denied the fact, she was taught love was for children. But whenever he held her close after a bad dream, cooked her dinner just because, or fell asleep beside him, her heart sped up involuntarily. After Steve kissed her she told herself he was acting on emotion, but as she thought about it on the jet, and how he wanted to cook her dinner, wanted to comfort her, and relished in holding her close, she knew he didn’t wish it to be a one time thing. But it had to be. For his sake. Steve Rogers was everything she wasn’t, the embodiment good, selfless, and heart of gold. Natasha was trained to be a stone cold killer and never show any weakness. Not to mention the awful timing of recent events. She was torn up, everything inside her heart was yearning for Steve when her head said otherwise. 

Her phone rang loudly pulling her from the daze. She sighed and funny enough, her shoulders lost tension at the caller identification.   
“You alright?” Steve asked low and sincere.   
He was horrified to speak to her following the events in England, but her safety was one of his priorities no matter the stakes, he couldn’t help but come to Vienna despite the risks.   
“Ah yeah, thanks. I got lucky.” She says her voice shaky.   
Then she hears the wails of siren, matching the ones around her. She stands from the bench as her eyes search for him in the crowd. He always manages to find her.   
“I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do.” She starts.   
And he can’t fight her on it. She understands more than anyone. During the fall of shield she stood by his side after discovering Bucky was alive, hell she even risked not finding a new cover to follow him and Sam around the globe to find his best friend.   
“Stay home. You’ll only make this worse. For all of us. Please.” Natasha is begging and it sounds pathetic to her own ears, but she couldn’t live with herself if he got hurt in the fray. She knows how strong she is, but she is also aware he’s a self sacrificing idiot more often than not.   
“Are you saying you’ll arrest me?” It’s almost teasing because he expects a no, but right now he can’t tell where her head's at.   
“No.” Her lips pull into a thin line as she shakes her head.   
“Someone will. If you interfere. That’s how it works now.” The red head informs.   
He sighs, his eyes looking at her figure in the distance.   
“If he’s this far gone Nat, I should be the one to bring him in.” Steve says sadly. He has to do this alone, he can’t risk anyone getting hurt on his behalf. Especially not her, Vienna was as close as he wanted to get to that feeling of impending doom.   
“Why?” She challenges.   
“Because I’m the one least likely to die trying.” He says honestly, he can’t lie, but especially not her. 

 

In that moment her eyes finally find his blue ones in the distance. He looks sad, and he wants nothing more than run up to her and embrace her one last time before it all goes to shit. She notices the gaze and knows how impulsive he can be, and how much trouble he’d get into.   
“You can’t kiss me again.” She whispers.   
“I know.” Steve replied sadly.   
“It’s not right.” She shakes her head, lying to herself. It’s right in every single way, and she knows, but she needs to deny it until it goes away. That’s how she’s always handled feelings.   
“No it’s right.” He assures confidently.   
“Just not right now.” Steve finishes gazing at her one more time, as he ends the call and fades into the crowd. 

————  
Wanda managed to sneak Bucky and Steve away and to the jet. Their boots clamber on the runway, as a figure walks toward them. Steve’s stance softens for the first time at the sight, he can’t fight her. 

“You’re not gonna stop.” Natasha’s voice says full of anxiety.   
“You know I can’t.” He replies.   
Her internal battle has come to an end, she’s made her decision. No regrets. Raising her arm, Steve closes his eyes waiting the impact, unable get his mind or body to defend himself from her, he stand motionless, as Bucky watches in fear. But the blast never comes. The noise sounds loudly, but the groan echos from some yards away. Both he and Bucky turn to find T’Challa keeled over in pain.   
“Go.” Natasha instructed knowing she couldn’t hold off prince. 

Steve walks toward her, and like days ago slants his lips over her own. His hands go to the small of her back as he kisses her with passion. It’s rushed and sloppy, but it’s the most satisfaction he’s felt in days.   
“I thought the timing wasn’t right?” She whispers, her breath ghosting onto his lips.   
“It’s never right.” He replies huskily.   
She stares with wide eyes. Her green eyes burning into his blue ones.   
“Come with me.” He finishes.   
T’Challa gets up from the ground, and begins to run.   
“You know I can’t.” She says mocking his words from moments ago.   
He looks at her intently.   
“Steve!” Bucky warns.   
Steve ignores it. Natasha pushes him over to his brunette friend, in fear of his safety. Again raising her arm, she sends a bolt of electricity.  
“I’ll find you.” The soldier declares.   
She nods as a tear escapes her eye and down her cheek involuntarily.   
“I’ll always find you.” He promises.   
Those are his last words as he climbs the ramp of the jet. 

————  
Steve broke his team out of the raft, and retrieved to Wakanda to get Bucky the proper care he needed. It hurt seeing Bucky go again, but this was the best solution until long term progress was made. All the televisions were about the fugitives which included him and everyone else who went against the accords. What he was surprised to see was Natasha’s name on the top of the list alongside his own. When he brought this to T'Challa's attention, the now King apologized saying that Ross was coming for her following the betrayal. Steve felt immensely guilty, she gave up everything for him. 

Standing in the large window overlooking the brush of the fortified kingdom, footsteps approached.   
“Where to now Cap?” Sam asked.   
Steve turned to his friend sadly.   
“I gotta find her.”   
Sam nodded, Steve offered an attempt at a smile and began to walk off. The falcon however, followed.   
“What are you doing?” Steve asked confused.   
“I’m coming with you.” Sam shrugs, saying it as if it’s not a question.   
“Sam I-“ Steve protests.   
“Save it. I’ve watched you two fall in love, no way am I missing the reunion.” He winks.   
Steve looks shocked but doesn’t deny it. Instead he just shakes his shoulders and nods.   
“Okay.” Is all he responds. 

 

————  
Steve has been following leads for months. No ones heard a word from Natasha, not even Clint. But here and there have been sightings of her. So Steve, accompanied by Sam, followed every one. The latest lead had found them in a small town somewhere in Greenland. Steve thought her being here was unlikely, she absolutely hated the cold and avoided it at all costs. But maybe that’s what drew her here, Steve knew that she would deal with horrible weather if it meant keeping away from it all. 

“Here it is.” Sam shivered as they approached a small hut.   
Steve looked at the structure hopeful.   
“You take the back, just Incase.” Steve instructed.   
Sam nodded and ran around the back trudging through the snow.   
Steve touched the cold medal of the knob. It was locked of course, so in one swift kick he busted it open. From the outside there was a single window toward the left side, so besides the back it was the only point of exit. Steve looked around the small living space and ran to the side room with the glass window. When he reached it he found a figure opening the window. 

“Natasha.” He said his voice muffled and to her ears unrecognizable from the wind and scarf around his mouth.   
She cocked a gun and turned swiftly. Her hair was longer than before and she had it braid pulled to the side. She donned heavy sweat pants rolled inside her boots, a familiar sweatshirt, and a heavy jacket pulled over top.   
When she turned she recognized the blue of the eyes. Without a thought she dropped the gun. Wordlessly, she ran up to the soldier and pulled the scarf from his lips, revealing the scruff of a beard. She kissed him hungrily, but nonetheless full of emotion.   
“You’re okay.” He said nearly crying as his hands smoothed over cheeks.   
She nods as her eyes fill with tears.   
“You’re really here.” She said incredibly as her hands roamed his face to make sure it wasn’t one of her many dreams.   
“I’m really here.” He promised as his hand snakes around her wrist as her own hand lay atop his cheek. 

They kissed again. This time it’s slower, and it feels like they have all the time in the world.   
“I’m in love with you, and I’m sorry if that’s not right for you.” He whispers lowly and gruff.   
She sighs and her hand falls from his cheek. He fears the worst, that is until she grabs his gloved hands.   
“I love you too. And every part of me is saying it’s wrong, that the timing is off. But being here, with you, it’s nothing but right. I can’t fight that anymore.”  
He smiles wide and she does the same. It’s the first time either of them have felt genuine happiness since this all started. His hands find cheeks again, as he pushes back a strand of her hair.   
“You found me.” She says still in disbelief.   
“I did, and I’m never leaving you again.” He assures.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! If you want to keep up with me and Steve/Nat content you can follow my video editing account on instagram @stevercgrs. I primarily post Steve/Nat so :)   
> I'm currently working on a memory loss fic among others...  
> 1\. In which Natasha loses all her memories after a mission gone bad Steve helps her gain them back. Along the way she realizes she loved Steve, and Steve waits patiently for to remember herself before confessing his love. Will she manage to remember?   
> 2\. Natasha and Bucky are the adopted siblings of Nick Fury. Natasha has a dark past to which only Bucky and Nick know. When Steve finds himself falling for the enigma that is his best friends sister, will she return the feeling? Or shut down as she always has.   
> 3\. Update Baggage   
> 4\. Update Continuously  
> Which would you like to see first? Let me know!  
> I've missed you all so much, please review this fic!


End file.
